yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Kill Zoldyck
Kill Zoldyck Kill Zoldyck is one of the youngest children of silva zoldyck and is stated by Zeno Zoldyck to be the next heir to the family business as his potential and talent is suitable to someday lead the family Kill is the most protected in the family as he is viewed by the elders as the most important to the family. Kill was sheltered in the Zoldyck residents for 10 years under training not allowed to leave unless supervised by the hundreds of on campus butlers the residents hold. Kill was one day approved by his father to take part in the upcoming Nomad inspection in order to prepare for a upcoming mission which would've been kill's first assassination kill meets Gon and Jio through the inspection and is interested in them being his age and so capable to keep up with him during the inspection that he labeled the two as his rivals and would one day kill the two. Kill later decides that his first assassination has to be Gon Freeces in order to see who's stronger between the two, in attempt kill failed and was accepted by jio and gon as a friend and joined there crew that plans to travel the forbidding land. Not accepted to do so by his father due to the amounts of dangers in the Netherland he was rejected his request to travel and was asked to stay at the residents until further notice forcing kill to run away with Jio and gon. In result the Zoldyck family sent Illumi out to retrieve kill and he is currently playing cat and mouse with his older brother Keosu God Speed: Kill transmutes his reiku into electricity allowing him to manipulate lightning at will coursing it through his body giving him the ability to move at the speed of light and attack opponents using many different lightning base abilities. Kill's instincts and many more sense are heighten as well giving him the edge in combat Abilities Thunderbolt: Kill leaps into the air above the opponent and projects a bolt of lightning from his fingers, paralyzing them for a few moments and causing them pain. Whirlwind: The first core function of Godspeed has Killua react automatically to external stimuli.122 Instead of the normal process of the stimulus being perceived by the nerves, which transmit a signal to the brain which in turn sends an instruction to the muscles, Killua programs his aura to send an electric signal to his muscles so as to instantly react to a treat, bypassing the comparatively slow nervous system.110 The aura can be preprogrammed to respond to different stimuli: physical contact,110malevolent intent in enemy aura,122 or someone stepping in a predetermined perimeter,128 and the specific response is preprogrammed as well. Concretely, this results in a drastic boost to Killua's reaction time, which has both offensive and defensive uses. When Killua used a prototype of this ability, he was able to grab a dart between the instant it was conjured, already in contact with his skin, and the moment it punctured it.110Whirlwind is also effective as an offensive ability. If the opponent executes the action Killua has preprogrammed a response for, he will, in most cases, be able to land an attack before they can, thanks to both his reaction and his movement speed being drastically enhanced. Amentojikara: Kill created this ability using his reiku, He transmutes his reiku into lightning and connects a item or opponent with his electric after that is done he is able to instantly switch places with what ever his electric is connected with Zeus Attack: The user creates spheres of electrical energy and launches them at the enemy. When they makes contact with the enemy, the spheres electrocute them and throw them back. This technique can also be used in rapid succession or fire multiple balls at once. Cebreus Lightning: kill sends out three headed lightning hounds at his opponent, which run and attack his target from their sides. Lightning Banquet: The user creates several thunderbolts that cut through the ground or air until they hit the enemy. Lightning Zig Zag Quake: After sending the opponent flying with a attack Kill creates a stream of electrical currents in a zig zag formation in the air and slams his opponent in a straight line directly through the zig zag current slicing the current in two shocking the opponent from all directions Lightning Clone: This technique allows the user to make a clone infused with lightning. Because it is a clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's reiku to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Great Zombua Dragon: By conduction allot of electricity in the clouds by focusing his reiku upwards he can generate a large lightning bolt in the sky and shape it to look like a white dragon with large fangs that strikes the opponent that stands under the remote location of where the electricity is building up at this attack is strong enough to instantly kill a opponent if caught under it Assassin Mode: Kill is able to tap into his blood lust and use it to change his appearance to look more menacing in this mode he can tear limbs off opponents with ease using rapid movements that cant be seen with the normal eye he also goes into a state of Zen while in this mode allowing him to go undetected by his targets. Yo-Yo's: Kill carries two Yo-Yo's that weigh 50kg each and can transfer his electricity into targets using the metal line connected to them he use them as weapons throwing the Yo-Yo's at opponents crushing them with extreme force Skill Chart Overall Skill: 99